Project Summary With this conference and scientific grant, the Association of Food and Drug Officials (AFDO) will be able to support its members by providing scholarships for up to 20 participants from across the nation. These scholarships will assist AFDO members to travel to the annual meeting. Funds from this grant will also be used to assist conference speakers to travel, and also help cover conference audio/visual costs. The AFDO conference provides an opportunity for members to network with other food, drug, and consumer product safety officials, as well as industry representatives, provides continuing education, and collaboration on food, drug, and consumer product safety program successes, innovations, and challenges. By applying for continuing funds for five years, AFDO is able to provide members with steady funding for conference participation, which may lead to greater membership retention and growth.